


Costume

by cereal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal/pseuds/cereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then it’s a matter of a couple quick sketches for the family seamstress, and he’s got a near-perfect-match dress for Rose and a suit he stares at for 20 minutes before leaving the room, brown pinstripes hanging still from the wardrobe in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume

It’s Jackie’s birthday, a murder mystery costume party — a _time-traveling_  murder mystery costume party, and the Doctor’s not ashamed to say he’s prepared to use whatever means necessary to land he and Rose the ’50s.

As it goes, all he needs is to ask and Jackie, apparently thrilled with his newfound Tyler Team Spirit, readily agrees, shouting to Eloise to cross that decade from the online invitation.

Then it’s a matter of a couple quick sketches for the family seamstress, and he’s got a near-perfect-match dress for Rose and a suit he stares at for 20 minutes before leaving the room, brown pinstripes hanging still from the wardrobe in his wake. 

Maybe it’s not such a great idea.   
  
The night of the party though, Rose thinks it’s brilliant, fawning over the dress and preening over her hair and  _remember, Doctor? Remember?_

He’s so preoccupied with her face, her perfect, gorgeous face that he doesn’t even register getting dressed himself. He spends five minutes in the suit before it seems like something different, and something familiar, and a little bit like something that hurts.

The murder mystery is laughably easy and he’s pinned the crime on Jackie herself before it’s even been committed. It leaves him time to think, everyone else running around the mansion, lifting couch cushions and grilling “suspects.”

Rose stays by his side, one hand in his, the other wrapped around a champagne flute, grinning these grins that spread slow like tree roots through his chest. He’s on the far side of three glasses of Scotch and a laborious accusation and conviction process before he finally gets her alone.

She’s all spark and energy, flipping her skirts around, her tongue between her teeth as she undoes her hair. It’s barely hit her shoulders and he’s rocketing toward her, pinning her to the mattress, his hands wrapped around her wrists on either side of her head as his tongue slips into her mouth.

Human vulgarities for his human mouth and he  _wanted_  to fuck her then and he’s  _going_  to fuck her now.

Her nimble fingers work at his tie while he tries to decide where he’d like to go next and then she’s pulling back to tug it from his collar and he knows what he wants.

"Lift up," and she does it without pause, trusting him in a way that makes him even harder as he wraps the silk around her eyes and knots it securely.

She laughs, excited, and something loosens in him, but he still wants wants wants and he’s got her clothes off and his before he’s weighing the benefits of gagging her, too.

Her hands are clawing at his backside, struggling to position him and the moan she lets out when he lines up nearly perfect makes up his mind. He’s a sucker for the things that come out of her mouth as she gets closer and closer, and it’s just not going to sound the same around a mouthful of her stockings.

When he finally slides home, he’s rewarded with a string of words so absolutely filthy that somewhere in time at least three of his past selves just blushed.

It’s a few quick, shallow thrusts later and he’s changing his mind again, frantically yanking the tie from her eyes and locking their gazes as her hips buck to meet him.

There’s a haze in the room, a cloud of the past and the present, and it’s not much longer before he’s growling into the skin of her throat as her body goes rigid around his.

The following year, Jackie’s birthday is themed for royalty. They both get an earful when Rose shows up in a denim dress, marks from his teeth dotting her neck.


End file.
